


Утешение меча

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Расставшись с перековавшим ему мечи Оэцу, Ичиго помчался по пустыне к месту боя, но даже при его скорости пришлось сделать остановку, чтобы отдохнуть и переночевать. Но пустыня даже ему навевает тяжелые мысли





	Утешение меча

**Author's Note:**

> Tаймлайн – после 542 главы

Белый духовный костер светился холодным огнем и ни черта не грел. Ичиго заерзал, подложил под голову руку и продолжил лежать на боку, всматриваясь в светлые искры. Мыслей в голове не было. Завтрашний день манил ясностью: опять биться, рваться и спасать, все будут полагаться только на него, потому что больше не на кого. Уверенность в будущем – это ведь хорошо? Когда в голове плывет блаженная пустота, и остается только ровно дышать и ждать наступления утра. Умное, покорное оружие.  
Ичиго закрыл глаза. Почему-то остро кольнуло одиночеством. Глупая слабость, но атмосфера располагала: темнота, холодный костер, морозная пустота за спиной. Он вздохнул и попробовал заснуть. Ночь перед боем, проведенная в тоске и размышлениях, вредна, даже когда уверен в себе.  
Но не спалось. Он как раз размышлял, не встать ли и не сделать ли несколько упражнений, чтобы разогнать кровь, а заодно и непонятную тяжесть на сердце…  
….Как ощутил спиной вспышку реяцу.   
Вплотную!   
И не успел он вскочить, как на бок и живот легла чужая рука: черный «западный» рукав и бьющая в глаза белизна манжет. Адреналин бешено хлынул в кровь, превращая Ичиго в комок мышц и нервов, а в голове вскипела ярость и злость.  
Поймали – как ребенка!   
Секунду ничего не происходило. Долгий, застывший миг – из тех, что тянутся веками и кончаются яростной дракой.   
Ичиго рванулся бы вверх, из-под жилистых пальцев, готовый драться до конца, и к черту этого Яхве, он прикончит его прямо здесь и сейчас! Вот только... реяцу сзади успокоилась, почти растворившись в окружающем бледном пейзаже, и над ухом раздался низкий смешок:  
– Прости, Ичиго. Это всего лишь я.  
– Старик Зангецу?! – Его дух-квинси – «Кто же еще? – досадливо подумал он. – Ну, в самом деле, кто же еще?» – кивнул, Ичиго кожей почувствовал его кивок. – Я уж подумал… – пробормотал он, расслабляясь и обмякая. Адреналин все еще бродил под кожей, в голове шумело, а руки-ноги забастовали против недавнего гигантского напряжения и ныли.   
– Твое одиночество ранит, Ичиго, – так же негромко произнес зампакто. – Разве я не говорил, что теперь рядом всегда будем мы?  
Тяжесть его руки на боку казалась естественной. Ичиго опустил глаза и посмотрел на обнимавшую его руку, покойно лежавшую на животе: не клетка, но поддержка. Длинные жесткие пальцы в свете костра походили не то на крючковатые ветви, не то на паучьи ноги. Зангецу бы хватило одного движения, чтобы вырвать ему внутренности. Это он знает, это они уже проверяли, когда рука Тенсы Зангецу легко пробила грудную клетку. Тем не менее, из-под пальцев исходило ровное тепло. Ичиго чуть шевельнулся, устраиваясь поудобнее, и глубоко выдохнул, словно сбрасывая с плеч тяжелый груз. Зангецу ничего не сказал, но только на миг чуть прижал его к себе.  
Надежность и успокаивающая реяцу чужого тела за спиной манили откинуться назад, прижаться еще сильнее и забыть обо всем, но Ичиго дернул плечом и остался лежать как есть.  
– Я не ребенок, разбивший коленку, – хмуро сказал он, мельком отмечая, что  _чувствует_ Зангецу позади себя. Но стука сердца не было слышно, и не ощущалось, как поднимается-опускается грудная клетка. И волосы от его дыхания также не шевелились, хотя должны были бы. «Ненастоящий. Но – мой дух-квинси, мой зампакто», – подумал он, отказываясь разбираться, радует его это или огорчает.  
– Да, действительно, не ребенок, – в голосе Зангецу странным образом смешались одобрение и печаль, и Ичиго отчего-то почувствовал себя неловко.  
– Тогда кончай играть в плюшевого мишку, – буркнул он. – Я не нуждаюсь в детских утешениях.  
– В детских? – неторопливо, как всегда, переспросил Зангецу, и парень уже десять раз пожалел, что не скинул его руку и не встал. Все-таки в этой ситуации было что-то… унизительное. – Возможно, в детских – нет.  
Ладонь на животе сдвинулась ниже, ложась на крошечный, огромный,  _жалкий_ сантиметр выше паха. Ичиго поперхнулся вдохом, а с выдохом по телу шквалом пронеслась дикая волна жара. Он резко закусил губу, потому что с последним мигом выдоха чуть не сорвался на стон, но не успел что-то сказать, как Зангецу, не спеша, пошевелил пальцами, приподняв их и опустив. Дразня.  
– Отвлечь от тяжелых мыслей можно по-разному, – проговорил Зангецу у него за спиной, и Ичиго дернулся, забывая, что хотел сказать: теперь он почувствовал кожей горячий шепот прямо в ухо, и это было офигенно.  
Зангецу медлил, давая время отказаться, но Ичиго мотнул головой и откинул ее на темное плечо, закрыв глаза. «Да пошло оно все», – бессвязно подумал он, а потом думать прекратил.   
Завязки хакама под чужими пальцами разошлись сами собой, словно Зангецу воздействовал не на ткань, а напрямую на создавшие ее нити рейши. И от первого же легкого касания Ичиго прошибло током. Осознав, что еще немного – и начисто прокусит губу, он сжал зубы, отчаянно стараясь не кончить немедля, от первых же властных сжатий. Его зампакто, похоже, не признавал незатейливого размеренного ритма с последующим убыстрением – привычное действо по сбрасыванию напряжения, и дальше несколько минут Ичиго провел, дрожа от легчайших касаний к головке, быстрых поглаживаний, вдумчивого прослеживания чувствительных жилок и изгибов…   
Хотелось заорать: «Хватит!». И кончить. Яйца ныли, а дыхание выходило рваными полустонами. Зангецу, оценив его состояние, наконец-то – наконец-то! – задал нужный ритм. Ичиго отозвался благодарным хриплым: «Ах-х...» – и выгнулся вперед. А, подавшись назад, ощутил, как в задницу упирается что-то твердое, что легло между ягодиц так точно и  _правильно_ , став недостающей частью огромной накатывающей волны. По телу пробежала дрожь, тонкими иглами заколов в пальцах, и, вжавшись в горячую – даже через слои ткани! – твердость, Ичиго, под немыслимым углом откинув назад голову, кончил, сладко пульсируя в чужих жестких пальцах.   
Приходя в себя, парень мотнул головой вперед и со стоном потер шею: финальное запрокидывание дорого далось даже его крепкому организму. Зангецу тихо посмеивался над ухом, но это был добрый, необидный смех. Его рука теперь перебралась на грудь, на солнечное сплетение, и это тоже было хорошо. В теле ощущалась приятная тяжесть, и шевелиться не хотелось от слова совсем. Ичиго мельком отметил: позже надо будет подумать, что это вообще было, и с какого он  _так_ среагировал в финале на… ну, стояк Зангецу? Но сейчас только мысленно пожал плечами – вдаваться в разборки было лень, и, с облегчением вспомнив, что ткань шихакушо впитает всё и очистит себя сама, лениво прикрыл глаза, собираясь урвать-таки свое.  
– Мы посторожим твой сон, – проговорил зампакто, еле ощутимо касаясь губами уха, и Ичиго чуть отдернул голову – кожа до сих пор была чрезмерно чувствительной.  
– Угу, – буркнул он и, поколебавшись, все же добавил: – И… Старик… ты ведь знаешь…  
– Да, – медленно отозвался тот, не став мучить «хозяина» непониманием,  _что_ ему хотят сказать. – Да. Не беспокойся, Ичиго, я знаю.  _Чувствую_ тебя. Если хочешь, мы поговорим об этом позже.  
– После того, как я разберусь с другим тобой, – невесело усмехнулся Ичиго. Потом, устраиваясь поудобнее, вытянул руку вдоль бока, поверх все еще обнимающей его руки Зангецу, и решительно закрыл глаза.  
Завтра его ждал очередной бой за судьбу мира.


End file.
